1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to televisions, and particularly to a control device and a method for interacting with a television.
2. Description of Related Art
A television not only displays television signals, but also provides special functions other than displaying television signals. For example, the special functions may be a calendar function, a computing function, or a game function, for example. However, the user still operates the television by a typically remote device having a number of keys. In operation, the user needs to look at the remote device to find a desired key, thus the user may be busy viewing the remote device, which is very inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.